


Sex Education With Dr. Solace

by Gates_of_Ember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No actual sex happens, Sex Education, This is literally just Nico asking Will about it, Will and Nico are both flustered nerds, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy and Leo tease Nico about his two-year-long relationship with Will, Nico is left with some questions about sex.  And who better to ask than the Camp Halfblood resident medic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Education With Dr. Solace

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically some Solangelo fluff. No actual sex happens, but it is discussed in detail, so I went ahead and ranked it as mature just in case.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

“So,” Percy said one day when he, Nico, Jason, and Leo were hanging out at Camp Halfblood near the beach.  “You and Will.  Still going strong?”

Nico smiled.  He and Will had been together a few years now and were in their last year of high school.  They were planning on going to college in New Rome after graduation.  “Yeah,” Nico said.  “We’re good.”

“You two are too cute together,” Jason teased.  Jason and Piper had been their first and strongest supporters when they’d first started going out.

“I’m glad you’re happy, man,” Leo agreed. 

“Yeah,” Nico agreed. 

They fell into easy conversation for a while, with Percy telling them all about college with Annabeth, Jason updating them on his mission to honor every single Greek and Roman god ever known, and Leo telling them about the success he’d had at his shop with Calypso.  The three were visiting Camp Halfblood for the weekend – Annabeth and Piper were there too, at the Athena and Aphrodite cabins, catching up with the campers, and Calypso was holding up the shop while Leo was away.  Will had a shift at the infirmary.  Percy, Nico, Jason, and Leo had slipped off to the beach for some “catch-up-with-the-guys time.”

“So,” Leo said, turning his attention back to Nico with an impish grin.  Nico frowned, doubting Leo was up to any good.  “You and Will have been together for quite a while now, huh?”

“Yeah,” Nico said.  “Two years or so.”

“And any developments there?”

Nico frowned.  “Developments?  We’re dating, aren’t we?”

“Well, yeah,” Leo agreed.  “But like, _exciting_ developments.”

Nico shook his head.  “I mean, we were planning to go to the city later this week, maybe visit the park and have dinner someplace nice, but....”

“No, man,” Percy interrupted.  “Leo means, like, _physically.”_

“Phys–” Nico started, but Jason cut him off.

“Lay off, guys,” he said, shooting Leo and Percy a look.  “He’s still a kid.”

“Leo’s asking about sex,” Percy cut in, ignoring Jason completely.

“Like, how does it work for a guy?” Leo asked.

“For a guy?” Nico repeated.  He snorted.  “Well, Leo, guys have something called a penis–”

“No man,” Percy said, “we mean like, buttstuff.”

“Ah,” Nico said, blushing.  “Well, I don’t actually....” He cleared his throat.  “Will and I haven’t done that, so I don’t really know much about it.”

“Seriously?” Leo asked.  “But shouldn’t you know about it?”

 _“Leo,”_ Jason scolded.  “Just because he’s _gay_ doesn’t mean he has to know everything about buttsex.”

“Not like _that_ , Jason,” Percy said, rolling his eyes.  “Just, like, in case something does happen, shouldn’t you _know_ about it?”

Jason paused before nodding thoughtfully.  “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“Yeah,” Nico agreed, folding his legs closer to himself.

“So like, what _have_ you done?” Percy asked.

“We’ve...you know, kissed and stuff,” Nico said.  “And I guess it’s gotten pretty heated a few times before.”

“So...” Leo started.  “Has anyone whipped out their–”

“Alright, enough of that conversation!” Jason interrupted. 

“Oh, come on, Jason,” Percy said.  “Don’t be such a buzzkill.”

“Don’t test me, Jackson,” Jason threatened.  “I _will_ get Annabeth.”

Percy paled, then chuckled nervously.  “Right.  So, Leo!  Tell me more about how the shop’s going!”

Leo chatted animatedly about his garage and life with Calypso, but Nico was hardly listening.  He was a little bothered by what Percy had said – after all, _shouldn’t_ he know more about it, just to be safe?

 

* * *

 

Percy, Jason, Leo, Annabeth, and Piper had left a few days earlier and Nico hadn’t been able to stop thinking about his conversation with the other guys.  _Should_ he know more about sex between guys than he did?  Was it weird that he and Will had dated so long and hadn’t done anything?  Would Will be disappointed if Nico didn’t know these things?  Did Will _want_ to have sex?  Did Nico? 

He and Will were hanging out in the Hades Cabin, like they usually did on their free nights.  Will and Nico were lounging on opposite sides of the couch that Nico had put in when he’d redecorated the cabin.  They were both reading with their legs tangled together – Will, some well-loved biology text book, and Nico, one of his favorite murder-mysteries.  Nico, however, could hardly pay attention to the words on the page.  He closed the book and set it down on his lap, examining the focused expression on Will’s face before speaking up.

“Hey, Will,” Nico finally said, “I...I have a question.”

Catching the hesitation in his voice, Will looked up from his book curiously.  “Okay.”

“And I don’t want this to be weird or anything,” Nico went on.  “I didn’t...um...you seemed like the best person to ask, because, you know, you’re a medic and we’re friends, so....”

“Is something wrong?” Will asked, and Nico shook his head quickly.

“No, no.  It’s not like that.  It’s...um...it’s about....”  Nico cleared his throat, bracing himself to speak.  “It’s just that Percy and Leo were teasing me the other day because we’ve been dating for a while, and they brought up...y’know...well, it’s Percy and Leo.  You know their sense of humor.”

“Right,” Will agreed.  He didn’t laugh at how flustered Nico was, which Nico appreciated.  “So this is about...what, sex?”

Nico felt his cheeks heat up.  “Yeah, um...like, between guys.”

“And by that you mean...anal sex?”

Nico brushed his hair behind his ear.  “Um, yeah.  I...well, I knew it was a thing, I just never thought about it much.  But since then I’ve been curious.  Because, at first, I just thought, ‘Ew, that's weird!’ y’know?  But then I thought, ‘Well, if people do it, then it must not be _that_ weird.’  So I was just curious about it – and, like, I’m not asking right now because I want to do it – I mean, not that I don’t want to, maybe sometime, not like, _right now,_ but like, in the future – but, I mean, I just want to, y’know–”

“Nico,” Will cut in, reaching over to put a hand on Nico’s shoulder.  “I get it.  You’re curious, and you have questions.  It’s okay.”

Will held his eyes.  Nico nodded – he always felt calmer when Will looked at him that way.

“I’m...I’m actually really...well, I’m touched that you’d come to me with this,” Will said.  “I know that us dating makes this kind of weird, but I’m glad you trust me enough, as your doctor, friend, and boyfriend, that you’d ask me.  And, so you know, you can always ask me these questions and we’ll talk about it, okay?  No judgment, no weirdness.”

Nico smiled.  “Okay.  Thanks, Will.”

“Sure thing, Death Boy.”  Will kissed his forehead.  He folded down the page he’d been reading and set his book aside, sitting up and facing Nico.  After clearing his throat, Will said, "Okay, Nico, first I just want to make sure you know that you never have to feel pressured into any kind of sex, got it?  Some people, heterosexuals especially, think that anal sex is the epitome of male-male sex.  It doesn't have to be like that, though.  There are plenty of other ways to have sex, if sex happens at all – which, by the way, is also completely fine.”

Nico nodded.

“Okay, that being said, what do you want to know about it?  Like, are you asking about how it’s done or...?”

“Yeah,” Nico said, his face flushed.  “Like...um...what happens?”

“Well.  First off, anal is something that you have to prepare for.  You don’t just go right in for it.  So, um....”  Will hesitated, blushing.  “Sorry, Nico,” he said, hiding his face in his hands.

Nico felt a giggle rising in his throat.  He let it out, suddenly feeling like a tension he hadn’t realized was there had finally snapped.  “It’s okay.  This is a little weird, huh?”

“Yeah, a little,” Will agreed, taking his face out of his hands and smiling at Nico.  “I swear I can do this with a straight face.  I’ve actually had talks like this with other campers.”

“You have?” Nico asked.

“Sure,” Will answered.  “I’m head medic, Nico.  I promise, what you’re wondering about is completely normal.  I’m just a little flustered because, y’know...it’s you.”  Will sighed and leaned back on the arm of the couch, running a hand through his hair.  “Gods, and I promised you this wouldn’t be weird.”

Nico laughed again.  “It’s okay,” he said.  “Keep going.  I thought you were doing fine.”

Will smiled.  “Yeah?  Well, okay then.  So!  Preparation.”  Will clapped his hands together, still slightly flushed.  “Well, there are condoms, and I know you know what those are,” he said.  “Condoms help protect against STIs and, in heterosexual couples, pregnancy.”

“Thank gods we don’t have to worry about that,” Nico said, pulling a giggle from his boyfriend.

“Oh my gods, Nico, stop that!  I’m trying to be professional!”  Will let out a deep breath, trying to regain his composure, but after he and Nico made eye contact, they both erupted into a fit of nervous laughter.

“Okay, okay,” Will said.  “Well, I could give you a whole lesson on STIs and condoms, but that’s not what you asked.  We’ll talk about that another time.  So.  Like I was saying, anal sex is something you have to be careful with.  The anus is much smaller than the vagina and it doesn't self-lubricate.  So, the anus has to be...prepped.”

“Prepped?” Nico asked.  It sounded a little weird to him – readying a bodily orifice to be....

Nico blushed.   _Nope!_

“Like, stretched and lubricated,” Will said.  “You use a lubricant and get it on your fingers, then you stretch the anus slowly, one finger at a time.  It’s important not to skip prepping.  If you do, the sex might hurt – but, as long as you prep properly, everything should be just fine.”

“And it feels...you know...good?” Nico asked.  “For both people?”

“Yeah,” Will answered.  “I mean, not every single person loves every kind of sex – everyone's different. But yeah, people enjoy anal sex.  For the person doing the penetrating, it obviously feels good because the penis is stimulated.  For the other person, there are actually loads of touch receptors around the rim if the anus.  At first, it might feel a little weird, but not unpleasant.  Plus, males have prostates, which can be stimulated during anal sex.  The prostate is a gland in our reproductive systems.  It’s one of the glands that contributes to the production of semen.  Prostate stimulation is so powerful that, as long as you’ve got a good enough partner, it’s possible to orgasm without direct stimulation to the penis.”  

“And it’s...um...clean?” Nico asked.

“Oh!” Will said.  “Yeah, it’s fine.  You just have to make sure to wash up afterwards, and it doesn't hurt to wipe the surface of the anus clean.  Anyway, hygiene is important for any kind of sex, not just anal.  But, like, washing the whole anus out isn’t mandatory, if that’s what you’re asking.”  Will paused, clearing his throat.  “So...does that answer your questions?”

“Uh, yeah,” Nico said, his face still hot.  “Yeah, it does.  Um.  Will, have...have you ever...?”

“Had anal sex?” Will prodded.

Nico nodded.

“No,” he answered.  “The most I’ve done with anyone besides you is kiss.  We were pretty young when we started dating, you know.”

“Yeah, I guess we were,” Nico agreed, feeling somewhat relieved by Will’s admission.

“The other thing, Nico,” Will said, “is that lots of people think that people in gay relationships always play the same role in anal sex.  Do you understand what I mean by that?”

Nico nodded.

“Well, that’s not necessarily the case.  Lots of couples switch it up.  There aren’t set rules for that.”  He cleared his throat.  “Lots of people also think that in a relationship, the one who bottoms – I mean, the one on the receiving end, the one who is–”

“I get it, Will,” Nico interrupted.

“Right.  Well, some people think that the bottom is more submissive, or that they’re playing the role of the girl.”  Will paused.  “I just want you to know that first of all, that implication is grossly sexist.  And secondly, that stigma is wrong.  There’s no problem with being on the receiving end and it has nothing to do with your personality.  And thirdly, it’s private.  No one has to know.”  He cleared his throat.  “I’m just saying, because if you ever want to be on the receiving end – which you don’t have to – I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Nico nodded.  “Thanks, Will.”

“No problem, Death Boy.”  Will cupped Nico’s cheek and planted a kiss on his nose.  “Do you have any other questions?”

“Not right now,” Nico said.  “But if I do, I’ll ask.”

“Good.”  Will pressed a chaste kiss to Nico’s lips.  “Always happy to help, Nico.”


End file.
